digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lopmon (DCS)
Lopmon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Lopmon is a former member of the Deva and currently a partner to a Tamer named Susan Conteh. Description As Andiramon, Lopmon believes that the Digital World must have ruled with kidness and wisdom, and realizing how Mercurimon was astraying from this path, she decided to turn against him and her fellow Deva borthers and sisters. Therefore she was forced to De-Digivolve into her Rookie form and she wanted to warn the Tamers about Calumon's true nature and Mercurimon's plans. Attacks *'Blazing Ice': Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth that can harm her enemies as well as freeze them. *'Petit Twister': Lopmon spins himself around and shoots a brown tornado at her enemies. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers She makes a cameo appearance in the mid-credit scene where she is searching for a Digi-Gate in the Desert Layer, attempting to reach the Tamers and warn them about the coming of Deva. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Lopmon had managed to reach the real world, but since the other Deva were starting to invade it, she chose to remain in hiding and secretly spying on both the Tamers and her Deva brothers and sisters. She was later discovered by Susan Conteh, whose brother Andy was one of the Tamers. Susan was excited of her, but Lopmon initially thought her being a nuisance. She later saw this as a chance to safety meet the Tamers and persuaded Susan to tell about her. Susan wanted Lopmon to become her own Partner Digimon, but Andy refused this and also treated Lopmon as an enemy, due to her status as a Deva. Susan listened Lopmon told every one how the Deva wanted to return Calumon, a Digimon who is embodied form of the Crystal Catalyst, source of all Digivolution, to the Digital World. Also, a holographic apparition of her father's mentor, Grigory Shatalov, appeared and explained how fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Susan and Lopmon were, however, permitted inside the headquarters of the W.N.D.D. Susan then received her own D-Ark, making Lopmon her official partner. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Susan used her own to allow Lopmon to Digivolve into Andiramon once again to defend her from Mahoragamon, as well as Caturamon the Dog Deva and Anilamon the Dragon Deva. After the other Tamers defeated Vikaralamon the Pig Deva, Mahoragamon and Caturamon managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. As the Tamers wanted to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Lopmon agreed to act as their guide in their journey into the Digital World, which would start after the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Lopmon and the other Partner Digimon followed their respective Tamers into the Digital World to save Calumon and confront the Deva once and for all. She had also told about the Olympos XII and how one of its members, Mercurimon, was the one who had sent the Deva into the real world. During the journey, Beelzemon (Impmon's Mega form) kills Mei Yashida's partner Wizarmon and Guilmon Dark Digivolves into Megidramon who brutally kills Caturamon. Andy once again starts to show distrust in Lopmon, but Susan constantly resists. Soon, after Tatsuya and Guilmon to Biomerge into Guilmon's true Mega form: Gallantmon, Mercurimon arrives. Mecurimon gives Lopmon one last chance to return to his service, but she refuses. Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon and fight Mercurimon, while Gallantmon manages to overpwer Beelzemon. But Gallantmon spares Beelzemon when Mei pleads so and when Apollomon makes both the Tamers and Mercurimon realize their mistakes. They are then informed about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. The Tamers return to the real world, but then a fake Mei created by D-Reaper allows the malevolent program to invade two worlds instead of just one. Digimon: Judgement Code When Tatsuya, Andy and Vera separated from adults to find a way to save Mei on their own, Lopmon and Susan chose to remain with adults. Lopmon stayed with Susan for a while, but after seeing a glimpse of SaintGalgomon in the news, she decided to join the battle. Susan followed her, but after being reprimanded by her brother, Susan chose to simply stay behind and simply empower Lopmon with cards given to her by Riku. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship which acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Lopmon and Susan remain in the real world to destroy the most powerful ADR's. But when D-Reaper is finally deactivated by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Lopmon, Jason, Kyle, Hagurumon and Piccolomon came to rescue their friends. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon